<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Couldn't Help But Wonder... by Elexica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603767">I Couldn't Help But Wonder...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica'>Elexica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex and the City (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sex and the City, CURSED FIC, M/M, im sorry, ygocollablove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is a writer for Vogue's Sex and the City column and a part-time model. <br/>Kaiba is, essentially Mr. Big.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Spirit Gate Round 12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Couldn't Help But Wonder...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Spirit Gate 8 Prompt: Property<br/>For AU-Gust 2020 Day 28: Fashion &amp; Models AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s the point of New York Fashion Week if you don’t go home with a billionaire?  Readers, this city turns upside down, stuffed to the gills with fashion—am I supposed to keep walking around for free?</p><p>His hungry eyes had followed me across the runway.  Pegasus instructed me about five hundred times to look straight ahead, focus on walking, try not to nose dive in those six-inch red heels.  It didn’t help that Pegasus put me in a top made entirely out of mesh, and leather shorts that were practically painted on.  He said it was avant-garde and I said it was a paycheck.</p><p>But even with the hot lights searing my face and the desperation of trying to make it down the path without tripping and losing this damn good job, I couldn’t help but look back.</p><p>He looked fucking handsome, front row, all black turtleneck, dark brown hair and too long bangs—that tangible dark energy emanating from his stare.  His desire was so fiery that just walking past him practically seared.  It was equal parts scary and sexy—such an obvious bad choice and long-time readers know, so classically my type.</p><p>After the show he wasn’t hard to find, looming backstage.  I guess he knew Pegasus, but with money like that I doubt there were many doors he couldn’t open.</p><p>He didn’t say much, but the fire in his eyes said enough.  He let his body do the talking all night long.</p><p>The next morning, I wasn’t ready to let go.</p><p>“We could get room service,” I whispered into his chest, trying to be as seductive as I could.</p><p>He didn’t audibly react, but I felt his hand slip through my hair.  His fingers were so long and deliberate.  Calibrated to appease me.  “I thought models didn’t eat.”</p><p>My stomach grumbled, as if to prove a point.  He smirked and untangled himself from me, from the top sheet.  My eyes followed that sculpted ass until he closed the bathroom door, and I fell back asleep.</p><p>When I woke up there was no trace of him—except a Cartier box with a stunning platinum watch, the room service menu, and a business card.</p><p>I couldn’t help but wonder… does Seto Kaiba realize that there are things that he can’t buy?          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p>This was literally the plot of an ep of Sex and the City.  I know Mr. Big was not the guy that did this, but y'know.  I assume you didn't read this for the accuracy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>